The ICC-CCSP is designed to combine the expertise in basic sciences and clinical patient care within the region to develop and evaluate a series of cancer control interventions addressed to both prevention and management of cancer. Five research proposals and five developmental projects are proposed to address four specific research objectives: a) to initiate research in the prevention of smoking among preteenagers combining regional and in-house expertise in pediatrics, psychiatry, health education, and epidemiology; b) to conduct three research projects in secondary prevention aimed at: establishing risk factors that will promote specificity and sensitivity of cancer detection procedures, devising follow-up procedures that will promote receipt of early detection procedures and prompt follow-up when symptoms are detected, and devising methods of physician education that will promote better early detection and response to symptoms; c) to adapt the expertise in nursing, social work, sociology, oncology and related fields in the region to a series of developmental studies aimed at interventions in pain management, pediatric patient adaptation through school attendance, out-patient management of oncology patients, and nursing burn-out; and d) to enhance the rehabilitation expertise and research by assessing new approaches to diagnosis of swallowing disability and physical therapy.